Destino en común
by crappycorn-87
Summary: Mi primer fic AU. Shaka era un hombre de costumbres; tomaba siempre la misma aerolínea, tenía seleccionado de manera predeterminada su asiento y de ser posible volaba en el mismo horario...pero este día en particular parecía que el destino tenia pensado un plan distinto para él. Yaoi, ShakaxMu, oneshot.


-Bienvenido, que tenga buen viaje.

Le dijo cortésmente la azafata, a lo que él solo medio sonrió de manera mecánica, devolviendo con ello el saludo y avocándose a localizar su asiento en el avión.

Caminó por el pasillo murmurando quedamente los números de las filas, buscando la hilera 10, la que usualmente prefería.

Shaka era un hombre de costumbres; tomaba siempre la misma aerolínea, tenía seleccionado de manera predeterminada su asiento y de ser posible volaba en el mismo horario.

Debía admitir, aunque fuera solo para sí, que odiaba viajar en avión. El hacinamiento, aunado al inevitable contacto con, sabrá Buda cuales, virus y bacterias de sus anteriores pasajeros, la posibilidad de compartir horas y horas con gente indeseable, o peor aún, con un bebé llorón...

Si, Shaka definitivamente odiaba volar. Y hoy en particular lo odiaba más que nunca.

El vuelo estaba completamente repleto, además el avión desprendía un olor a sudor y tierra tan desagradable que ni se molesto en disimular su expresión de asco.

Cuando ubicó la hilera 10 asiento A (ventana, porque así evitaba que la gente que pasaba lo tocara siquiera) sintió un vuelco en el estómago...

Alguien estaba sentado en su lugar.

-Disculpa.-Dijo inmediatamente, clavando de manera incisiva su mirada sobre aquel "roba asientos"-Me parece que estás en mi sitio.

El joven volteó a verlo serio, sin embargo le ofreció una amable pero de algún modo cínica sonrisa.- ¿Enserio?-Acto seguido le extendió su boleto.- ¿Este es el 10 A cierto?-Lo vio directo a los ojos de manera sutilmente desafiante y Shaka tomó el papel de mala gana. El hindú abrió los ojos como platos al confirmar que, efectivamente, el boleto decía "10A"

-Pe...pero.-Balbuceó incrédulo, le regresó su boleto y después vio el que le pertenecía, lo cual terminó por confundirlo mil veces más.-Mi boleto también dice 10A...-murmuró para sí, procesando todavía lo que parecía ser el peor viaje de su vida.

-Llamaré a la azafata.-Propuso tranquilo y cortés el joven de largo cabello lila y ojos verdes, presionando el botón sobre de él, a lo que tuvieron a una sobrecargo en pocos segundos en la escena.

-Dígame, ¿En qué puedo servi...?

-Su boleto está mal.-Aseveró Shaka, interrumpiéndola sin darle siquiera oportunidad al de ojos verdes de hablar, quien tan solo frunció ligeramente el ceño.

-Permítame ver... -Dijo la sobrecargo a lo que ambos le entregaron sus boletos.-...cuanto lo siento señores Mu y Shaka, al parecer hubo un error con sus boletos, si me permite señor Shaka lo asignaremos a otro asiento...

-No.-Dijo tajantemente.-Yo tengo este lugar configurado en mi cuenta de viajero frecuente ¿Por qué habría de cederlo a alguien más?

El de cabellos lilas suspiró disimuladamente y la azafata trato de mantener el temple ante lo que parecía ser una inevitable disputa.

-¿Shaka cierto?-Preguntó tranquilamente Mu.-Mira, yo también tengo configurado este lugar, sospecho que por ello ocurrió el error.

A Shaka poco le importaba la lógica de todo este asunto, el solo se cuestionaba porque "Mu" no se había levantado de una vez del 10 A.

El de ojos verdes le vio profundamente, esperando una réplica que a los segundos comprendió jamás llegaría, así que solo se colocó sus audífonos, volteó hacia la ventana y se hizo el desentendido. No iba a cederle el lugar por capricho, tenía tanto derecho como el de sentarse ahí. Además, siendo justos, él llegó primero, así que sencillamente dio el asunto por terminado para él.

El rubio normalmente mantenía un control impecable de sus emociones, pero ese gesto del contrario era la gota que derramó el vaso, aquel sujeto había terminado por materializar todos los sentimientos aberrantes del ojiazul hacia este vuelo.

La azafata, en su vasta experiencia, se adelantó a explicarle que si gustaba podía acomodarlo en el siguiente vuelo, pero esto significaba que Shaka no llegaría a tiempo a su destino y eso simplemente no podía pasar, así que negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que se quedaba muy a su pesar.

Cuando menos pensó la azafata estaba señalándole su nuevo lugar, suspiró resignado y tomó asiento en el que, lógicamente, era el último y peor lugar disponible en el avión: al final, al borde del pasillo, al lado de los baños, donde sentiría cualquier leve turbulencia.

Una vez sentado, no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en la lila cabeza que se asomaba por encima de su preciado 10A y maldecir su existencia, claro que el repentino olor a baño le hizo cambiar el pensamiento y desear tener el poder de quitarse el olfato aunque fuese un par de horas (jeje).

Inició el despegue y tal como pensó la sensación fue horrible, otra cosa que el rubio jamás admitirá, ni siquiera a sí mismo, es que le daba miedo viajar en avión.

Al contrario de conducir o caminar, esto estaba fuera de sus manos, a kilómetros de altura...Shaka había revisado las estadísticas, nada iría bien si algo salía mal.

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, solo para arrepentirse segundos después por el aroma.

Finalmente, en lo que pareció ser la prueba máxima de sus límites, Shaka sobrevivió al despegue.

Buscando distraerse lo más rápido posible de su penosa situación, sacó un libro que llevaba algunos días leyendo. El hindú gustaba de las novelas de misterio y la autora de este se convirtió velozmente en su preferida, el primer libro que llegó a sus manos parecía algo insulso, pero conforme fue avanzando en la trama su manera de redactar, lo complejo de los personajes y los escenarios tan ricamente descritos hicieron que se enamorara de su trabajo.

¿Y porque no? También la convirtieron en su amor platónico.

Shaka estaba demasiado inmerso en su lectura, tanto que incluso la constante turbulencia no lograba desconcentrarlo.

Más de pronto, todo se vio negro.

Por un momento la repulsiva "fragancia" del baño contiguo dejo de ser un problema, pues un olor tan agradable como inexacto invadió sus fosas nasales.

-¡Por Buda! ¡Disculpe, ha sido la turbulencia!-Escuchó el ojiazul y esa voz si que la pudo identificar de inmediato.

¡Era Mu! El "roba-asientos" quien había perdido el equilibrio cayendo sobre él cuando se dirigía al baño.

¿Acaso estaba determinado a hacerle el viaje imposible?

Ni siquiera había terminado de darse cuenta de lo ocurrido cuando Mu ya se había incorporado y marchado a su destino original.

El pensamiento fugaz de atrancarle la puerta del baño y recuperar el 10A le pareció ruin pero tentador. Para alejar esos malos deseos retomó su libro y ni siquiera notó cuando el peli lavanda pasó de nueva cuenta por el pasillo.

Sin embargo, Mu se frenó en seco al ver lo que leía Shaka y esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-¿Le gusta ese libro?

Shaka alzó la vista incrédulo de que siquiera le estuviera dirigiendo la palabra, mas ni la mirada penetrante del rubio consiguió borrarle al peli lavanda la sonrisa.

-Puedo firmárselo si gusta.-Le vio con picardía, a lo que el rubio arqueó una ceja sin entender en un principio porque demonios querría que...

 _"Oh no..."_

Sin siquiera importarle que Mu siguiera ahí, giró las páginas velozmente para encontrar su cara impresa en "acerca del autor"

 _"Oh no... ¡oh no!"_

Pe...pero ¡El hubiera jurado que era una chica! Esto no le podía estar pasando...

Shaka ahora no sabía que era peor, si descubrir que todo el tiempo estuvo fantaseando con un hombre o que había sido tremendamente descortés con su amor platónico.

Suspiró, sintiéndose muy idiota pero haciendo lo posible por que Mu no lo notara, sonrió con sorna cerrando sus ojos y dijo tranquilamente.-Un escritor de tu altura debería estar en primera clase, no robándole el asiento a sus seguidores...

-Bueno, es un asiento de primera clase para mí.-Dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.-Me parece curioso que piense que le robé el asiento, pero me halaga que sea mi seguidor y solo por ello se lo cederé con gusto.

Shaka se quedó helado con esa respuesta, antes de que pudiera decir algo Mu tomó el bolígrafo de su bolsillo y firmó la obra literaria, después le regaló una sonrisa más bien amable al hindú quien sintió su rostro arder con ese sutil gesto.

-¿Y bien?-Dobló el cuerpo para que sus rostros quedaran a la altura y verle a los ojos, haciendo que Shaka volviera a la realidad junto con un leve respingo.- ¿No piensa aceptar mi oferta?

El rubio, orgulloso, miró su reloj y sin verle murmuró.-No resta mucho tiempo del vuelo, no tiene caso que hagamos un cambio a estas alturas...

-Como gustes.-Dijo con parsimonia Mu y regresó a su asiento del mismo modo.

Tal como dijo Shaka, a los pocos minutos se anunció el descenso y ambos jóvenes no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra.

Fue hasta esa misma noche que, después del congreso al que Shaka viajaba, se permitió avanzar en la lectura antes de irse a dormir, aunque siendo franco con el mismo retomar el libro le resultaba un poco incomodo ahora.

Lo abrió casi como si se forzara a "pasar la página" de esa experiencia y al ver la firma que, descaradamente, Mu había plasmado en el índice sintió que se le iría la sangre al suelo.

 _"Shaka,_

 _Espero tu vuelo no haya sido tan terrible después de todo, pero si fue así, permíteme compensarlo._

 _Sinceramente, Mu"_

El rubio tragó duro al notar que justo debajo, había anotado su número telefónico.

A Shaka le sudaban las manos. Ambos habían aterrizado en la misma ciudad, el rubio desconocía el porqué Mu estaba ahí o cuánto tiempo duraría.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando siquiera consideró llamarle, es decir, no tenía porque hacerlo...

 **¿Por qué querría hacerlo?**

Comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación, como si siguiera el ritmo de sus pensamientos que también iban y venían.

Jamás se había sentido así, él que tenía agendado y calculado hasta el más ínfimo detalle de su vida...

Todo en ese día se le había salido de las manos, y el único responsable era el poseedor de los ojos verdes más grandes y hechizantes que...

 _Maldición..._

 _...O..._

 _-Estaba comenzando a dudar que vendrías, Shaka..._

- _Si, yo también..._

 _-¿Que te hizo cambiar de parecer?_

 _-...No creo en las casualidades, Mu. Un boleto repetido no es la excepción._

 _...O..._

Nuevamente empezaron a sudarle las manos, su rostro ardía pues no solía beber...

Shaka cerraría el día más irregular de su vida con broche de oro: acostándose con un hombre, con un perfecto extraño... Aun no definía cual de las dos cosas era peor.

La delicada y nívea silueta de Mu yacía recostada en su cama de hotel, el peli lavanda también estaba algo ebrio, y es que tampoco solía beber...

Rió un poco al ver frente suyo al rubio intentar desabotonar sin éxito su camisa negra, de eso no podía culpar al alcohol, estaba nervioso...como nunca.

-Permíteme ayudarte...-Susurró dulcemente impulsándose con sus rodillas en la cama hasta llegar a él, le vio a los ojos fijamente por un instante y después hizo como dijo, de manera un tanto torpe pues las manos le temblaban.

-Perdona, yo...-Bajó la mirada.-Jamas había hecho esto...-El ojiverde habló con un hilo de voz mientras dejaba caer al suelo la camisa del contrario, maravillándose con su torso dorado y esbelto, en el cual deposito un tímido y superficial beso por encima del ombligo.

La inocencia de sus palabras se le antojó a Shaka de encantadora, Mu era tremendamente hermoso, por dentro y por fuera, pero eso ya lo había notado mucho antes de que entrara a su habitación, hace dos botellas de vino atrás...

Shaka fue al restaurante casi movido por una fuerza que no alcanzó a comprender, ahí encontró al "ladrón de asientos" aguardándole con una sonrisa muy diferente a la sarcástica que le mostró en el avión. Su amabilidad, sencillez y conversación profunda e interesante le hicieron olvidar todo prejuicio, incluso uno tan evidente como el sexo de su acompañante.

Pidió una copa de vino para ocultar sus nervios, Mu le imitó...Y ahora aquí estaban, desnudos enredando sus sabanas y pieles, regalándose caricias erráticas y tímidas, dejando entrever que era la primer experiencia de ambos.

Jamás lo planearon así, si a Shaka le hubiesen dicho que se llevaría a su enemigo de vuelo a la cama le arrancarían una carcajada sincera, pero eso poco le importaba ahora, quería nacer y morir en ese embriagante aroma que no sabia si volvería a disfrutar.

...O...

-Bienvenido, que tenga buen viaje.

Le dijo cortésmente la azafata, a lo que él solo medio sonrió de manera mecánica, devolviendo con ello el saludo y avocándose a localizar su asiento en el avión...

Caminó por el pasillo murmurando quedamente los números de las filas, buscando como en aquella ocasión el 10A, una vez lo localizó sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía.

-¿Te molesto? Necesito llegar a mi asiento.-Dijo con fingida dureza.

-Para nada, permíteme...-Le devolvió la sonrisa, levantándose del 10B y saliendo al pasillo.

-¿Es esto una afortunada coincidencia?-Le preguntó el de cabello rubio con picardía.

-Las coincidencias no existen, querido Shaka.-Dijo dulcemente Mu, retomando su lugar en el 10B.

 _Definitivamente, tú eras parte de mi destino._


End file.
